


As Long As I Have You

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Roman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Break Up, Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt...a lot of hurt, M/M, Miracles, Miscarriage, Omega Dean, Reconciliation, Thick Angst, Two-Shot, m-preg, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean found a home with Roman, and they were looking towards a future where they had a house full of their kids.Tragedy strikes and not only Dean miscarries, but he cannot conceive again. Dean decides this is the end of him and Roman, because Roman deserves a family. Someone to carry his legacy. He leaves and years later finds out the alpha who was his heart and soul never went to have that family Dean left him for.Dean never realized that for Roman there was no point in having a family if Dean wasn't part of it.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	As Long As I Have You

Dean never wanted a family. Despite being an omega, he just never thought it was a life design that would fit someone like him. He had to fight and claw through his whole life, he never had anyone to depend on. But everything changed when he met Roman.

Roman came in his life and made him start believing in things he never did. Like love. Family. Happiness. Roman gave him space, let him grow on his own pace. Roman helped him open his heart to every joy there was to experience in life. Roman made Dean want to be the happiest. 

When Dean decided that he was ready to have a baby, Roman was over the moon. Roman came from a big family. Wanted a big family for himself. And he wanted it with Dean. Dean was scared, petrified that he might not be fit for the role he was choosing for himself, but Roman’s constant warmth and love gave him the confidence to believe in himself. Believe in a happy ending Roman said he deserved.

Dean never loved anyone in his whole life as much as he loved Roman. He never thought he would love anyone as much as his alpha. But then he got pregnant, and the love he experienced with their child- it was intense, so unique, so special. Dean couldn’t believe he was the same person from few years ago. 

Dean got to see a new side of Roman too, and he fell all over again for the big Samoan. Roman had always been protective and attentive, but when Dean was carrying his child, Roman’s protectiveness and love reached a whole new peak. He didn’t waste a chance in telling Dean how proud he was of him, how happy he was to have this with Dean, how Dean never looked as beautiful as he did with their baby. Dean relished in Roman’s constant dotting, he clung to the man who was his soulmate. He spent every moment dreaming about the day when they would be able to hold their baby in their hands. 

Their child was growing beautifully inside Dean. Roman was making more time for home, trying to be there with Dean to help his omega with this new experience. Their house was slowly changing to accommodate the new arrival. Everything was perfect, and then their world turned upside down and they weren’t prepared.

When Dean got sick one night, they never anticipated the worst. The thought of their baby dying never crossed their mind. Roman’s world had crashed. The happy bubble they were both living in busted just like that. But what hurt the most was seeing Dean fall into a slope of despair and agony from which Roman couldn’t pull him out of. His heart was broken, his omega was broken, and for once Roman didn’t know how to fix things. 

Roman remembered that night when he had walked into the hospital room and saw Dean. His Dean...his sweet precious love was inconsolable, hysterical. No words were able to sooth Dean’s tortured soul, so Roman just held him, desperately...whispering empty promises in his ear, his own eyes spilling tear after tear.

_“Mr. Reigns, I have to inform you...Dean might never be able to conceive again...I am so sorry for your loss."_

The doctor had informed him sorrowfully. Roman was just numb at that point. Any remaining hope of things somehow getting better one day were ripped away with that news. He had lost his child, he had lost the hope of a future he so desperately wanted. But one thing kept him level headed, and it was how much he needed to be strong for Dean.

* * *

No matter how much Roman tried, Dean just wasn’t getting better. His omega was so quite nowadays, all the light from his beautiful eyes was gone. It broke Roman’s heart. The hurt from losing their baby took a backseat to the feeling of utter helplessness at seeing Dean so miserable. 

Roman arranged a vacation for them both. Dean didn’t say much, he never did nowadays. So they packed for a few days and left for their destination. 

It was their last night here, and this vacation didn’t turn out like Roman had hoped. Dean barely wanted to get out of bed, and he never wanted to go out of the hotel room. But he had tried at least. They had gone out for dinner. It was not much, but it was something.

Roman had gone out for a quick trip to the laundry room, and when he came back he found Dean outside in the balcony. Dean didn’t look at him when he decided to join him, just kept looking at the sky. Then Roman saw a tear slip out of Dean’s eye, and he frowned in worry.

“Babe...You okay?”

Dean just shook his head and let out a heart wrenching sob, then he broke down completely. Roman felt like someone had ripped his heart out in two pieces. He quickly walked over to Dean and pulled him in his arms. “Shss, Baby Boy...Its going to be okay.... _One day_...I promise you.”

For a long while, Dean was silent. He just cried against Roman’s chest and Roman held him tight in his arms. Then their eyes met and Dean offered a small smile. Roman teared up, because it had been so long since he had seen Dean smiling.

“I love you so much, Ro...so fucking much...but...I...I can’t do this anymore..”

Roman was frowning as Dean’s voice shook, his eyes shedding a sea of tears. Roman took a hold of Dean’s face and pressed their foreheads together, then whispered out, “Baby, hey, its okay...What’s going on?”

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he opened them and there was this determined expression on his face. “You need to move on.”

Roman titled his head in confusion, his eyes searching Dean for an explanation and the omega in his hold shuddered a little. “What I mean is, we can’t be together anymore. Its not working..”

“What the fuck Dean?”

Roman stepped away from Dean like he was burned, there was shock written all over his face. Where the fuck was all this coming from?

Dean desperately tried to reach for Roman’s hand, but pulled back when Roman ripped his hand away from his touch. He looked down and bit at his lip. “I..You want a family Roman. I cannot give you that now. I cannot be that selfish and deprive you of a life you deserve...Your legacy is going to live for ages...I wanted to give you a child so bad...so fucking bad...You made me the happiest...and I cannot give you the one thing that you want...’s not fair...Its not fair to you. You deserve to be with a normal omega...who isn’t broken like me...who’s body didn’t fail him..”

Roman had gripped Dean's shoulders and shook him almost violently, eyes intense and desperate as his voice raised probably for the first time ever with Dean. "Are you fucking crazy? Where the fuck did you get this idea from, huh? Do you really think after what happened I am going to just leave you and move on with someone else like you don't exist? I fucking love you. You are the love of my life...How the fuck can you..Dean, what is wrong with you?"

Dean just started crying, and Roman felt so many conflicting emotions because he wanted to be angry at Dean, but at the same time how could he? How could he be mad at Dean for something that wasn't his fault at all? Dean was never prepared for a loss like this...for a pain like this..How can Roman blame him for not being able to deal with it?

Roman just brought Dean against his chest and started crying too, because this was all too much. He felt so fucking scared in this moment...like he was on the verge of losing everything. Everything that made him feel alive...that made him happy.

"We'll be okay. I promise you, Dean...We'll work through this...I just need you. And you need me. As long as we have each other, we'll be okay." Roman's words were whispered against Dean's ear, and they were like a desperate plea. He just wanted Dean to hold on...believe him when he told him it would get better. How? He didn't know that. But he had to hold onto something. For Dean's sake. For his own sake. For the sake of what they had together. 


End file.
